


Sherlock and Cast OC Children

by NotOmnipotent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: All OC characters, Gen, all the kids - Freeform, i made them all up not actual characters in sherlock!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOmnipotent/pseuds/NotOmnipotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have made a list of what I would think some of Sherlock and charters from Sherlock's kids would look like. My works will revolve around these character so I highly recommend reading this before anything else .<br/>Not an actual story just character profiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock and Cast OC Children

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This would be my first post so I am very excited...maybe a bit to much. Anyway just tell me what you think of the characters I have made the blanks in there names I am still deciding its hard making names :/. I would eventually ship some characters so ship names would be helpful :3 I have been thinking of Chemish maybe? idk yet. still having some trouble with age so if something seems off don't worry about it.  
> Hope you enjoy, comments are always helpful  
> Chem  
> p.s I didn't really edit all to much so go easy on me :3

Mycroft Holmes son : Beckett.Sherlock.Arthur.Holmes

Mycroft Holmes daughter : Elizabeth.Mary.Anilese. Holmes 

Sherlock Holmes son : Chemistry.Scott.Siger ( or Gray).Holmes

John Watson son : Hamish.Arthur.Watson 

Greg Lestrade son : Samuel. .Lestrade

Molly Hooper daughter: Lily.Grace.Hooper

Sally Donovan daughter: Izze. .Donovan

Anderson son : Jack.Phillip.Anderson 

Irene Adler son : ?

James Moriarty daughter: ? 

 

Character Bio

Beckett.Sherlock.Arthur.Holmes 17

 

Beckett is 2 years older than Chemistry Holmes. He has as dark brown ginger hair color same hair style as his father. He is a little bit chubby but not by that much, he has cold blue eyes like his father much to his liking, his deductive skills are outstanding but somehow chemistry is smarter than him.(he will never admit to this). Caring is not an advantage in his mind as his father has told him several times but he is slowing slipping into caring for chemistry well being. Beckett is taller than chemistry and chem hates him for it. But just a couple inches shorter than Samuel Lestrade who is the tallest in the group. He is a senior in high school* 

 

Elizabeth.Mary.Anilese.Homles 5

 

Eli is a rambunctious 5 year old who has strawberry ginger hair that goes past her shoulders. She has bright green eyes and freckles all over her face. She loves her cousin Chemistry to death and loves Beckett even more. Mycroft has a hard time keeping up with her, she doesn't seem to into deductions at all which upset mycroft at first but he soon got past it. She is like any other 5 year old you meet, but with higher vocabulary skills.

 

Chemistry.Scott.Siger.Holmes 16 

 

Chemistry or Chem as his father calls him , is a splitting image of sherlock when he was younger. His eyes change from green to blue to gray and his hair is slightly less curly than sherlocks. He is tall for his age, pale white, unfortunately lacking the concept of eating just as sherlock. His deductive skills surpas his cousin Beckett which he always flaunts when he is around. Sherlock takes Chem on cases all the time and hates anderson and his son Jack.Anderson and calls him Jackass as a nickname. Chem adores mrs. Hudson, but he is easily annoyed by beckett when he interrupts or stops chems many experiments in school. He swims for the school in his "free time" and has won every race he has competed in.

 

Hamish.Arthur.Watson 16

Bright blue eyes, bright blonde hair nothing to not like about hamish. He is friendly to everyone and all of the girls adore him he plays basketball for school and wants to be some type of scientist when he is older but doesn't really know for sure yet.

He is pretty short and gets picked on for it but he doesn't really care too much. He is easygoing and is friends with Sam Lestrade the captain of the basketball team.

 

Samuel. .Lestrade

Hot shot of the school. He has dark brown hair that he spikes up (just to make him look like more of an asshole). Sam is a down to earth kid and won't hesitate to help anyone that is getting bullied or picked on. He is captain of the basketball team. He has brown eyes and a white smile to go along with it. He is friends with chemistry or at least tries to be.He is a senior in high school just like Beckett Holmes.

 

Lily.Grace.Hooper

Has long brown hair and is super sweet to chemistry even though he is a jerk most of the time. She is just a bit shorter than chemistry. She has blue eyes like her dad tom. She is also on the swim team (its co-ed) and is the best girl swimmer on the team. She has a small crush on Sam but would never tell him otherwise.

 

Izze. .Donovan

 

Brown eyes, curly long hair little longer than her mums. Hates the holmes family and everybody who associates with them. Her skin is a light brown and her smile is soft and sweet but there is definitely more than meets the eye. She is part of the girls football team and is very good at playing. She is the goalie and a ball hasn't gone past her yet.

 

Jack.phillip.Anderson

Annoying kid that everybody hates slick dark brown hair, crooked smile , he is pretty smart unlike his father and is pretty nice to everybody..or at least tries to be. He is part of the basketball team and is fairly decent at it. He looks up to sam for advice which sam gives him. Their parents work together at work and when jack grows up he wants to be a scientist or a forensic scientist like his dad.


End file.
